A Question of Priority
by Melpomene melancholica
Summary: It's an old fic of mine I dug up somewhere... A little HieiMukuro piece that I'm not exactly proud of but am compelled to share. Connected with an older multichapter, The Angel of Death.


**A Question of Priority**

               Ding-dong!

               Hiei stood in his porch, leaning against the exterior wall of his big house. He waited for someone to open the door for him. Soon enough, he heard the pattering of tiny feet coming towards him. He heard something, probably a piece of furniture being dragged towards the doorway, and a blue eye peeked from behind the peephole.

               "Who is it?" asked the fresh innocent voice. 

               Hiei felt his heart smile although his face retained its traditional impassiveness. He, too, placed one of his eyes directly over the peephole.

               "Papa!" squealed the voice from the other side of the door. "Mama, Taishi, Papa's here." A mad scramble for the latch was heard.

               The door swung open. A little redheaded girl of seven leapt on Hiei, covering him with kisses. Another child, a boy also of the same age as the girl, yanked him by his free arm equaling his sister's enthusiasm. Of course, he did not quite rival her in terms of the noise she made.

               Yes, thought Hiei as he lifted Tara to his muscular shoulders and allowed himself to be dragged inside by Taishi. My boy has always been quiet like both of us his parents. He is so like and so unlike me. Tara, however, is another case…

               "Papa," said the little girl. "You should see the drawings we made in school. Mama said they're nice." 

               Hiei grunted as he set the child on the floor. "Mama isn't always right, eh?" he said jokingly. "Why don't you let your good old pa judge?"

               "Alright," said Tara, cheerfully skipping off. "I'll get you your slippers, too."

               "She said we," Hiei turned to Taishi as he took of his cloak and hung it in the closet. "Where's yours, Taishi?"

               "It's a girlie thing to do, pa," the child replied, quietly smiling. "But I made it anyway because the sensei said so."

               Hiei became deep in thought as he and the boy walked to the sitting room. A while ago, as he was talking with Taishi, the child looked at him straight in the eyes like he always does, full of trust, of compliance, of love. A wave of both pride and uneasiness rushed through him, He felt as if he had been staring into his very own eyes. They both have big, sharp red eyes but the child's are peaceful, happy and content. Envy pinched at his heart playfully. In his childhood, he never experienced the warmth of family life his children are currently enjoying. He snorted. Well, he finally had what he has long wanted, right? It is obvious enough he's quite foolish in undertaking something that may make him lose his long sought for treasures. Still…

               "Papa."

               Taishi's voice broke into his reverie. "Mama's calling us for supper," he said. "And Tara has already brought you your slippers. Here."

               Hiei slipped his feet into the slippers and proceeded to the dinning hall with Taishi. Tara came bounding after them, clutching her precious artwork. She promptly shoved it into his father's hand smiling modestly.

               The latter peered into it almost warily. He did not know much about the arts but he knew, or rather, he was told, that Tara's works are exceptional for a seven year old. Of course, he thought it nice but, more often than not, he gets a foot in his mouth.

               "It's a picture of Uncle Kuwabara and Aunt Yukina," she explained tersely. "They're looking over a rice field like Aunt Yukina once told me."

               Hiei's praises, however, were dwarfed almost immediately by Taishi's next statement. 

               "Oh," he said in an amazed voice. "I thought those were carrots and cakes placed on top of a blue table covered by green checkered cloth. Thanks for setting things straight, sis."

               Hiei could not help but smile to himself as Tara reproached her brother indignantly. The latter apologized in repentant innocence. Yes, innocence. He's quite telling the truth. But then again, thought Hiei, Kuwabara really does look like a carrot. He held his tongue though. He couldn't say anything like that to his kids about Kuwabara now, could he? After all, he is his sister's husband and is the father of her children.

               Speaking of children, Hiei was quite relived at the products of their union. He was dreading the appearance of their would be offspring then. At least, their triplet boys born three years ago got their mother's red eyes instead of their father's black slits. Of course, you can't win them all. Terauchi had his father's orange curls, which had always aroused Hiei's disgust. Saruazi, however, got his mint green hair, while Ieyasu got his uncle's wild black hair. Let's just pray to the heavens they don't get their father's idiocy.

               Presently, Tara turned to his father for support, face upturned and mouth pouted, her dignity obviously injured.

               Her father struggled to hide the grin forcing its way on his lips. "Well," he started. "It's really nice…"

               "You're only saying that because you're my father," Tara muttered dejectedly. "But does my drawing look like Auntie and Uncle?"

               "Well…" Hiei saw Taishi look at him expectantly. "Not really. But the colors are really nice and its neatly done and all."

               "Yeah," added Taishi. "It really looks tasty."

               Tara groaned.

               "It's abstract," said a new voice.

               "Oh," said Tara. "It's you, mama. Papa and Taishi say the drawing doesn't look a bit like Uncle Kuwabara or Aunt Yukina and yet they say it's nice. I don't understand. They're making fun of me. And what's abstract?"

               "That's abstract. You draw or make something modeled from real things or something from your imagination. You don't really copy them as is. You draw what you think or feel of them."

               See. I'm not the only one who thinks Kuwabara's an overgrown carrot, thought Hiei to himself. However, aloud he said, "What does that drawing mean, Tara?"

               "Hm," she said thoughtfully. "I think it means I'm hungry then."

               "Do you mean to say you're hungry now?" asked her mother. "Or that you' were hungry then?"

               Tara grinned again, practically bouncing around the room. "Both I guess."

               "Papa and I are hungry, too," said Taishi.

               "Then we shall eat?" asked their mother.

               "Yeah!"

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

               "Hiei, there's a message for you from Yusuke and another one from Kurama."

               She had her back turned from him as she washed the rest of the kitchen ware left behind from the wild scramble of the twins to get their chores done. Their mother has just sent them upstairs to their bath. Yes, they can bath by themselves and quite willingly, too. On the other hand, he has to be endlessly prodded and threatened by his wife to take his everynight. Of course, he needs it more than the children. For starters, he's centuries older and much busier.

               Well, patrolling the vast territories of Makai certainly kept him preoccupied… and dirty. Think of all the dust, dirt, and microbes he picked up while doing his job. His line of work included breaking up unofficial/unfair duels, arresting law breakers, fighting an occasional hard-headed bum, chasing off troublemakers and the like. Of course, the most frequent of his duties involves the hunting and returning of those stupid lost Ningens back to where they belong.

               Ningens are stupid, aren't they? Most of them are, to put it mildly. No, he's not being prejudiced. He should know since recently, his life is practically entwined with Ningenkai and it's inhabitants. How many times had he risked his neck for them? He didn't bother counting. Besides, he still can't figure out why he keep on doing so.

               A most perfect example is Kazuma Kuwabara, his _beloved brother-in-law. Until Hiei met Kuwabara, the former said he never knew a body could function with out a brain. That Yusuke, however, does have a brain only he rarely uses it. Even that Keiko, who's supposed to be smart, proved herself a silly ass, too. Would an intelligent person get married to a lunatic like Yusuke?_

               But Yusuke wasn't full human. He's part youkai. Kurama is a youkai reincarnated as a human. He can show how low the level of mental capacity humans have. He himself decided to quit his carreer as a scientist and settled for running his father's business. He's accidentally revealing facts humans don't even dream off.

               "Where are they?" Hiei asked presently.

               "The letters are above the fridge," she replied.

               "Hmmm…" Hiei got the mail from where they were piled. Then, he sauntered back to the little table set in the middle of the kitchen. He flopped down on the chair nearest him, the one facing his wife and began flipping through the mass of paper in front of him.

               After a while, he heard the faucet stop running.

               "Well?" she asked expectantly.

               He lifted his head up and was about to answer in his customary sarcastic manner. He stopped, dumbfounded. Was it play of light? Who is this stately goddess standing before him? Who is this woman?

               He scanned her quickly with his peepers starting from head to foot, taking in every detail like a camera.

               The fisrt things he noticed were her eyes, staring back at him questioningly. They are deep blue like the sea. Yes, so much like the sea; obscure, swirling, secretive. They mirrored her soul accurately. Her eyebrows were raised also inquiring. Then there's her rather tall, well-proportioned nose. Below her nose was what else? A mouth, of course, a mouth with lucious lips. Right now they were pressed together with the firmness of her convictions.

               Of course, everything mentioned is found in the face and the oval face is on her head. Out of her head grew hair, hair that if described as pretty would be understatement. It glinted in the fierce light, creating various reflections as it cascaded down her right shoulder. It was tied loosely at her sternum, while the few stray strands hanging over her face created a dramatic spectacle of shadows.

               The head is connected to  a slender neck, the neck to the shoulders and so on. If you still can't picture her, (assuming you're a Ningen), then let me give you a more general view. She appears to be of the _Homo sapien sapien variety. __Homo sapien? That is so Ningen oriented._

               Well, she is wearing Ningen clothers. Her tailored, cream colored suit was left open in front showing her white untucked blouse. Her lower garments is a pair of slacks also of the same color and material, a wool like clothe, as the blazer. On her stockinged feet are sliipers, too, similar to his.

               On a whole, she's slender. Her complexion is fair, fair enough to rival his that almost matches the flourscent light hanging over them, illuminating the kitchen. She may be descibed as tall. In terms of women that is. Funny, isn't it? The height difference is a matter of of a few inches and she's caled tall since she's female and he's short since his male.

               Hey, this woman looks like Mukuro, his former overlord. But she's a beautiful version if it comes to that. He remembers know. This _is the woman known as Mukuro, the woman married to Hiei, the one married to him. Married? Is she the woman he married? Or rather, is she __still the woman he had married ten years ago?_

               Well, she still stands the same way: one foot slightly bended idly, the dominant one bearing all the weight. She still moves in that simple elegant dappleness and still does her work efficiently. Same lack of chatter, same levelheadedness, same almost frightful cynisim. Has she really changed at all?

               In terms of physical appearance, yes. The woman he had married had half her body, including part of her face, scarred by some techno-organic disease. She was half hideous, half beautiful. Of course, most people consider her monstrous anyway, which is why she had hidden her full body, even her face, under thick layers of gauzes and bandages. Then again he didn't marry her for her appearance. Come to think of it, why did her marry her at all?

               Mukuro spoke again. 

               "Well?" she said. "What are you staring at? Is there food on my face or something?"

               He shook his head gruffily muttering, "I thought I saw something."

               "What do the letters say?"

               She walked to the table and sat in front of him.

               He cleared his throat. "This one's from Yusuke. He said he won't fight in this tournament but he's invited to watch. Kurama actually wrote the same thing in his letter. They'll both probably stay here."

               "They're always welcome. Ooops, haven't changed the linen in the spare rooms yet. When will the tournament be?"

               "Next month, first week. Don't bother. They were the ones who stayed there last time. Besides, they won't stay long. Kurama has a corporation to run while Urameshi has a family to raise."

               "What about the others?" She pointed to the rest of the pile.

               "Bills, mostly. They haven't deposited my salary for this month yet but-"

               "I'll take care of them."

               "And this one is for the vice mayor of Critendon Hill." He tossed the envelope in front of her. "I thought you said no work at home?"

               She shook her head. "I don't know how this managed to slip in."

               Silence ensued. Mukuro flipped throught the other letters. Hiei was thinking.

               Vice mayor, he thought, she threw away queenship for this? Well, she really didn't want to return to the limelight. She was just compelled. At least, she was appointed. He on the otherhand was forced.

               Of course, minority of the people didn't know that Jaganashi Mukuro is the same Mukuro who once ruled the Dark clan kingdom back in the days they now called the "Pre-Urameshi Period". (yep, Yusuke is that popular.) In fact, her disappearance from the public eye turned her into practically a legend. Still, some suspects the truth. Here's an excerpt from an editorial article of a tabloid:

_"…Dr. Kremlin disproves the rumor that the honorable Vice Mayor of Critendon Hill Jaganashi Mukuro is the Mukuro of the Dark Clan country. His reasons include:_

_               Point 1: There is some dispute concerning the gender of Mukuro. It is widely believe that she is a woman but some insist she is a man. Mrs. Jaganashi is a woman as one can clearly deduce from her title._

_               Point 2: Mukuro was once the leader of the Dark clan country and almost ruler of the whole of Makai. How can one such as she be working in such humble a post?_

_Point 3: Vice Mayor Jaganashi is married to Jaganashi Hiei, one of the illustrious leaders of the Makai patrol group, semi-finalist of the first Makai Bujutsukai, and former general of the Dark Clan country. She has two children, a boy and a girl. For most people who had at one time or another seen or encountered the great Mukuro, the idea of him/her being the same with Mrs. Jaganashi is preposterous._

_               Point 4:Her appearance…"_

               Despite that official dismissal of the gossip, there are still some persistent ones who won't stop until they see for their own eyes. They flock to her office just to make sure she isn't their old leader or idol or whatever. There were some of them belonging to some cult worshipping her as a god. Some were unsatisfied by the present government and had hoped to find some hero or leader to start a coup. They all burst their bubbles when they see her and talk to her.

               "Oh no," they'd say. "This charming lady can't be _the Mukuro."_

               However, that didn't stop her visitors from coming. Hiei did. When he found about it during the first few days of her work a year ago, he made it sure to confront each and everyone of them. It would be quite unpretty to discuss the details.

               What about the minority? Well, the minority wisely keeps their mouth shut. Except for some like Ebony, a family friend. But then again, she never does.

               Being a public official, Mukuro is compelled to live a public life and of course, he was affected by it. It attracts attention, especially when they recognize him, which is almost always since he's more famous.

               "It's you," they say. "You're the great wielder of the Koryuhha! We didn't imagine you to be the husband of this charming woman."

               Charming? Hiei thought. Why don't you just say right on you can't believe someone like her married me? Besides, you're really enjoying this. Free food in an elegant palace and a free stare at my wife's buttocks and legs. And face and neck and body and- Damn! Stop killing yourself, dumb ass!

               As you may imagine, it was all he could do not to hack them all to pieces in split second. He hates those parties where he bumps into people of all sorts. Yes, he can read from the minds of those vermin all sorts of fantasies. His wife is always dressed in that conservative manner so technically, they can't stare at her legs but damn! Those shmucks have _very vivid imagination and it drives Hiei crazy. He couldn't flit off like he usually does. Jealousy made him vigilant. It's not that he distrusts her. He knows she can incinerate them all in a mere snap of her fingers, that she knows better than he what goes on in those feverish minds. Still, it was different when he himself watched. Let's just say it comforts his male ego to be able to 'protect' her._

               It only happens once a year. It was a national celebration for all government workers and even if Mukuro weren't vice mayor, he'd still be invited. Heck, the invitation was his. He had a higher position than she, being a national government official himself. The time they actually spend mingling with the 'low-levs' and the amount of perverts they meet were negligible but it still incites such anger in him that it makes him hate the whole function on the whole. It was better before, when he went alone unlike his colleagues, who always brings along their fancy wives to show off. He could feel them then smirking behind their gracious masks. Ha-ha, they thought. You may be stronger than we, but we're luckier with women.

               Then it happened. Enki, who had again won the second Bujutsukai, got it into his head to appoint Mukuro. He said she was the best alternative in their area. Hiei was pissed off and thus retorted to his master, quite unabashedly, how his wife wanted privacy and quietness. Enki obviously realized that, which is why he only gave her a position in the local government. He knew she would turn down the offer but her had to try since her talents and capabilities can't be overlooked and wasted. In the end, Hiei agreed. Mukuro merely shrugged and said she'd agree if he does and he did. So it turns out it's he's fault she's now an official.

               So that pulled her back into the limelight. Not as the great warlord of the old or as lowly public official but as his wife. So, Hiei thought, why not take advantage of the situation? He dragged his wife among the upper class nobility instead of leaving her among the local officials and the perverts. Well, there are perverts among the classy warriors but at least he'd be able to watch her there. Lo and behold! He was right. The snooty ones got pies on their faces. However, most of the minority who knows her true identity belonged there. The minority, even though they shut up, treats her respectfully, and yes, in disbelief. She still has her air that commands respect and the quick wit and thinking crucial to leadership, which is why Enki appointed her in the first place. They were some old Dark clan warriors who recognized their old master but they kept quite since they themselves can't believe it.  In fact, one of them, the man who previously held the second-in-command title in her army, the man Hiei had replaced when he came, fainted when he saw what became of his overlord. So now he got the answer to his question. He knew now why he saw peace in her eyes after the first tournament, before she disappeared. Even now, he still glares at Hiei almost pitiably. Hiei didn't take it against him, though. He did take away both of the man's master and his old prestige.

               The third Makai Bujutsukai is coming, nearing, he thought presently. Kurama, Yusuke and even Enki won't fight. Yes, Enki said his bones are too old for that work. But the others would still fight. Suzuki, Jinda, Toryo, Wakamaru Chou and the others, they would be there. What about him? He was still undecided.

               At that point, Mukuro cleared her throat. "What about you?" she asked timidly, seemingly reading his own thoughts. "Would you join?"

               Hiei only grunted in return, a grunt that could have meant either a yes or a no. The question disturbed him. It was the same thing he had been asking himself for days and he still hasn't found the answer. He can't tell her to buzz off. He can't tell her to mind her own business. This is her business. His decisions will concern her. It will concern Taishi and Tara.

               Mukuro understood what the grunt conveyed. She didn't pursue further for information. Instead, she began opening the letter, the one addressed to her office.

               "You wouldn't mind now, would you?" she asked him. 

               He shook his head. "What about you," he asked. "Would you join the tournament?"

               She didn't answer. It was obvious enough, wasn't it? They both knew the answer. She won't, and perhaps never will, join the Makai Bujutsukai. She is content as she is. She knew what it was like to have all the power and victory a person could have. It didn't fulfill her at all. He, on the other hand, is another case.

               "I'll take that as a no, then," he said. 

He looked at his wife and saw her staring at the paper in front of her. The letter was not typed nor handwritten. It was made of letters cut out from various magazines and pasted together to form new words. His eyebrows crossed and an unspoken question formed in his eyes.

"It's a death threat," she said simply. She looked and returned his meaningful look. In a flash, they both disappeared.

               "Tara!"

               "Taishi!"

               Mukuro opened the door of her daughter's bedroom. "Tara," she said, her words coming out like a sigh. "Where's your brother?"

               "He's here," said Hiei. Taishi is in his room, putting on his clothes.

               "What is it, Ma? Pa?" he said, peeking his head out the door of his room left ajar.

               "It's alright, sweetie," said his mother. "I was just checking if you already finished your bath."

               "I have. So has Tara."

               "Good boy. Tara, your shirt is inside out, dear."

               "Oh," said Tara. "So it is!"

               Hiei came to Mukuro, who was now sitting beside Tara on her bed. He motioned her to follow.

               "I'll just borrow your mama, Tara," he said to the little girl with a fond ruffling of her wet hair.

               "Of course, pa," she answered.

               "Well?" she asked in a low voice as soon as they have both stepped into the hallway.

               Hiei shook his head. "I've checked his room," he said. "Nothing's out of place. Nothing's different in the general vicinity. It's quite safe, I suppose."

               "I knew this would happen."

               "Revenge?"

               "I don't think so. The sender probably doesn't even know I'm the same person. Maybe it involves the decision the mayor made about the Soga-Minamoto family feud. At least, somebody knows I'm the one calling most of the shots out there. The mayor trains all day hoping to become the next king. I consider it a low-lev threat but those two families have enough money, more than enough actually, to pay for assassins."

               "Don't take your eyes off the children."

               "You don't have to tell me that."

               "I won't take a shower. I have to scout the area surrounding the house."

               "Oh, yes you are! You can sense anybody coming with your Jagan."

               "This concerns the life of your children, woman. Don't tell me you're more worried about keeping the sheets clean than keeping the heads of the twins in place."

               "You better do as I say right _now, Hiei Jaganashi, before I make you sleep with out sheets outside __permanently."_

               "Hn."

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

               19:32 Mukuro and the children are in the kitchen.

               "Mother," Tara called. "I need to get some old newspapers. It's outside, right?"

               "Tara," her mother replied, instinctively sprinting to where her child is. "Don't go out alone. I told you that before. And you can't go out there in your PJ's. It's too cold."

               The phone rang. Mukuro turned to answer it. Not, however, before giving her child a sharp look.

               "I mean it, Tara," she said firmly.

               "Yes, ma."

               Mukuro left the kitchen satisfied. The phone is in the sitting room. She wouldn't be able to hear if the back door opens. Still, she had to take the call. She can't make decisions based on fears.

               Well, it's from a subordinate. Mukuro complained silently. Why her? Why not the mayor for a change? She's just the assistant. The mayor was supposed to be handling these responsibilities.

               "Ma'am," started the voice from the other end. "It's about the mayor. He and his family had been ambushed early twilight by some armed thugs. None of the children was hurt but the mayor received a wound from trying and thankfully succeeding to protect his family. We really aren't sure yet who ordered the attempted assassination but we're sure it's from either the Minamoto or the Soga clan. We also called to warn you, Ma'am. They might also go for you. We'll send some guards there."

               "No, that won't be necessary, Takashi. I think my husband can handle everything. Thanks any-"

               Gasp. Running footsteps.  Crashing of some fallen object. Silence.

               "Ma'am? Mrs. Jaganashi? Hello? Are you there, master?"

               She's gone.

               19:35 the man known as Jaganashi Hiei is taking a shower in the bathroom of the master's bedroom. Jaganashi. He had adapted the name many years ago when it became required to have a surname. Now, his namesake glowed with intense light.

               19:36 The bathroom is empty. One of the taps had been left half open and the water dripped incessantly. The room begins to fill up with steam.

               Hiei dashed down the stairs, leaving a wet trail behind him. He took everything in a flash as he searched the house. The receiver left hanging a few inches from the floor, the phone itself nearly slipping of the table, being pulled down by the weight of the receiver. The crystal blown timepiece resting on the table was now on the floor, broken to a thousand pieces. The backdoor in the kitchen was left open, letting the frost in.

               Damn! Where are they? Hiei cursed himself as he disappeared into to the darkness of the night. Use your Jagan you moron!

               He now realized how much time he spends with Ningens. It has affected him some much; he's beginning to act like them. Yes, just like a Ningen. Now, he's too worried to even think clearly.

               "Son*f*b*t*h!" Hiei's profanities got worse. He tripped over something. Bodies. Yeah, but whose?

               Hn, low-lev youkai, he thought. His wife probably didn't even waste a single joule of energy in weeding this one out. But he still couldn't feel any ki's and only very strong warriors can block his powers. Oh, shit. The twins! If anything happened to them he'd-

               He darted to the left, to the right. Finally, he found them. They all appeared to be still in one piece. Mukuro was crouched on the leaf-covered ground, the children in her arms. The area surrounding them, every detail illuminated by the full moon hanging in the sky, are filled by a set of minor threat youkais.

               Ha! So that's why he can't sense any of the brutes. They were all wiped out instantly.

               He let out a sigh of relief. The feelings of fatherhood were painful, shocking, and yes, still strange, different and unfamiliar even after all these years. Did Mukuro feel those things too? Was she confused like him?

               She looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers, locking together.

               "If I hadn't been here…" she said.

               "What's done is done." Hiei finally found his voice. "How are they?"

               "See for yourself."

               "Oh, papa!" Tara flung herself at her father, while the latter tried his best to both comfort her and to keep the towel from slipping off and exposing his nudity.

               Taishi, on the other hand, was ecstatic. 

               "You should have seen mama, papa!" he rambled. "She beat up those baddies in a blink of an eye. We didn't even see what's happening."

               The boy is clearly very excited and that's rare for the calm, collected, and almost professional Taishi. A disturbed look momentarily crossed Mukuro's face. Then, it was replaced by a resigned one. Oh well, boys will be boys.

               "These are probably the same people who ambushed the mayor," said Mukuro. "Maybe we should get the police."

               "They've come," said Hiei.

               Chou. Chou of the Ankoku Bujutsukai. Chou of the drunken rage. Chou now working for the peacekeeping force.

               "So we are too late," he said, scratching his bald pate. "You trashed them all Hiei, as usual, without leaving any for us. That's fine as long as one of you comes along with us to the station and clear up things."

               Mukuro glanced at Hiei, eyes projecting her unspoken question.

               Hiei grunted with a shrug. "You're the mother." He turned to leave after handing his wife Tara.

               "Ah, Hiei?"

               He turned back to her. "Hm?"

               An odd expression is on her face. "Maybe you should wear something warmer. I mean even if you're a fire youkai and it's still too cold especially if you're…um, naked."

               "TARA, GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL!"

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

               Hiei trudged back home the second time that day. All right, that wasn't entirely accurate. He was practically invisible at the velocity he was going. And it isn't daytime at all. It's already a quarter past eleven. The whole house is quite. The lights were dimmed, too. Surely, there'll be no brat pack waiting to assail him.

               He walked up the porch and flopped down on the love seat. He seemed rather drained, deflated. That's the reason why he paused outside despite the chill of the autumn night. Not because he had a dim suspicion that the twins are still awake, nor was it because he feared a second attack from the hired killers. He's simply tired.

               Besides, he didn't need to knock at all. He had brought along his own key just in case he needed to return home late. As for the assassins, their home is virtually impenetrable. It possesses the latest Lethian technology in protection, or so Ebony said. Actually, he didn't need a key to enter his house. The defense system will let him through unharmed. A key, however, felt more secure, and normal.

               The police or peacekeeping force had already arrested their suspects in the ambush of the mayor and the attempted break-in of Hiei's house. It has also been proven that the masterminds behind the attempted assassinations were the Sogos. So that's that.

               Hiei also founds out why he wasn't able to sense any of the enemies' kis. They were carrying some device that has the ability to shield one's presence with minimal use of powers. Now he found out they weren't really low-levs. They were between class A and B, which is reasonably good especially when accompanied by the fact they were well trained. However, they were just plain no match against the S class warrior Mukuro. Still…

               "I still don't understand how she was able to wipe them all out at that time," Chou had said. "I mean, she probably didn't even know there was anybody at all."

               "Maternal instincts," said his wife almost pertly.

               "What do you know?"

               "A lot, you bald drunkard!"

               "Hah! You don't have a single maternal bone in you."

               "I'm a woman. Of, course, I do!"

               "Ha! You're frigid!"

               "You're a wimp! Coward!"

               Hiei left Chou and Natumi fighting. Yes, Natumi, the strong-willed warrior whom Chou fell for during the first Makai Bujutsukai and whom had lost against. She was even strong enough to fight against Mukuro, though she lost against the latter. Chou was able to defeat her and had managed to make her marry him!

               Their fights and squabbles are always exciting and full of action. Perhaps, that's the only reason why they married each other: to have someone to fight with for the rest of their lives! Their marriage sure is one hot and fiery relationship. No doubt, it will take millennia to cool them off.

               What about him? Why did he marry his wife? It's certainly not because he wanted a perpetual opponent like Chou. He remembered the time he fought with Mukuro some ten years ago. He nearly got himself killed. She could have easily finished him off in a matter of minutes. Well, she didn't and she wasted much of her energy not to mention the chance of becoming ruler of the whole of Makai. But that was years ago. Sometimes he can't help but feel curious what would happen if they fight now. She had been greatly weakened by the return of her illness after she gave birth on the twins. He, on the other hand, had been training harder that ever. What if they both join the Bujutsukai this time? Who'd win? Or more importantly, would they fight at all?

               Then again, he promised never to fight her again ever and Hiei has this strong affinity to keeping his word. Contrary to what most their friends' belief, they don't beat each other silly. Mukuro never raised her arm against him and neither did he ever. He never hurt her. Physically, that is.

               So if their marriage can't be compared to the violently fun one of Chou and Natumi, then to whom can it be? Yusuke and Keiko's? Nah! Too noisy. Enki's? His wife's too dominant. Audric and Roma's? Too wild. Adrian and Maureen's? Too traditional. Koenma and Botan's? Too silly. Iantha and Ixion's? Too mushy. Kuwabara and Yukina's Too… um, no comment. Now, what about that former general of Yomi? He and his wife is- STOP! This is silly, thought Hiei to himself.

               He stood up from where he was seated and let himself into the house. He went to the kitchen, opened the lights, drank some water, and then closed the lights again. He started climbing the stairs after checking routinely if all the doors and windows are locked.

               Hiei reminded himself he needed to talk to Mukuro. It's about the twins. Maybe, it's time for them to know their true selves. What are their true selves? They were the powerful children Azrael so obsessively sought. They were the children mighty enough to make him a god. Wasn't that why his wife was kidnapped during her gestation period? Azrael needed to posses one of the twins, borne of powerful parents, to fulfill the last preparations for his universal domination. The twins, his children, are supposed to be of the S-class. No, much more than that actually. They're more powerful than he is, than Mukuro, than Yusuke, even more so than Ebony, who once became Azrael's prospect vessel. Yet, he knew the truth of their fragility. They are still babies, his babies, and he'll do anything to protect them. He already had.

               It was Mukuro who protested against training the kids on the ways of warfare and combat in their early age. She says there will come a time when they would be caught by the thirst of victory but until then, she wants her children to retain their sweet innocence. Pressuring them into something they are not yet ready for will only cause them to lose their childhood. She'll never forgive herself if such a thing happened. 

               What about him? He had learned to fight even before he was able to walk. He was once a killing machine: efficient, unaffected, un-conscientious.  Wasn't she the same? She also learned to fight at a young age, before her maturity. Ah, but it was different then. It was necessary for them to adapt to their environment for them to survive. That was the way of life. Fight or flight. The survival of the fittest.

               These kids are lucky. Not just Taishi and Tara but all the children living at this time. They are born into an era of peace, a rare thing in Makai. However, it will not always be like this. Their lives spans centuries and someday the laws of nature will no longer tolerate exemptions; it will no longer be controlled by civilization. Someday, they will have to face reality. That's why even now at time of peace, they already needed to learn the laws.

               But not immediately now. At least, not yet. Maybe later when they're older. For now, they'd have to leave all the fighting and protecting to him. Alternatively, maybe they can be taught the basics of self-defense now.

               I'll have to speak with Mukuro, Hiei thought.

               By now, he had seen that the twin's room is empty. That means they're with their mother. He entered the master's bedroom. Sure enough, the twins were snuggled against their mother under the cover, with only their faces peeping from beneath. They looked like angels, too, even if Taishi's mouth is slightly open and Tara is mumbling unintelligible things. Their mother, of course, was still that astounding art of living marble. They are all peaceful, quiet and secure.

               What about him? Where will he stay? They would be too cramped if he insists on lying beside them. Maybe he can stay at their feet. No way! Last time, Tara kicked him kingdom come. Maybe he should transfer them to their proper beds. Still, they all look so safe and at ease here. Maybe he should be the one who ought to buzz off. Ah, there's a reclining chair. He can sleep there.

               Hiei added some more wood to blazing fireplace. He stripped off his clothes and changed into his sleeping garments. He plunked himself on the divan.

               Hmm, he thought, all these because of water rights. That nonsensical family feud maybe costing him a good night's rest. How can you own a river anyway?

               Poor kids. This is, after all, their first exposure to violence and the ironic thing is, this may be the way of life they have to get used to. Ah, but that won't be until they grow up.

               Don't get him wrong. He knew what danger the children would possibly encounter considering who they are. The odds have been greatly lessened by the fact that Mukuro is no longer recognized by majority of the populace. However, her being a public official replaced that. 

               What about the mayor's children? They too were nearly killed. Enki's lucky he doesn't have any. Being in his position would offer many risks. Wait, wasn't it his position Hiei sought?

               Somehow, he understands his wife's reasons for not joining the tournament. Yup, his wife, too, was sleeping peacefully. And now as he gazed at her, her face made breathtaking by the dramatic play of the shadows created by the leaping flames, the previous unanswered question popped in his brain.

               Why did he marry her? 

Hiei decided to keep the question hanging. There are just some things that can't and doesn't need to be said aloud, some things that only the heart knows, things of which the mind gives no explanation for. 

Hiei yawned. I guess this means our little talk would have to wait till tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow then, tomorrow.

Or maybe he didn't have to talk to her at all about the Bujutsukai. He already made up his mind about that and that too has no need to be vocalize. He now realized how simple his dilemma was after all. It's just the question of priority and that's all there is to it.

End

20:46

080200

(weird, huh?)

I cringe just to even see the title. It's much too emotional, considering the characters are the stone cold Mukuro and Hiei. Oh, well. Honestly, I didn't plan this at all. I just put my pencil on the paper and this is what came out. Actually, I didn't write it all at once. I wrote when I'm bored. Hmmm… so this is how weird the product of an idle mind can get.

Disclaimer: I'm sure you've memorized the disclaimer written in almost every fic. All I can say is DITTO!

I know you want to kill me. But you can't ^.~  The best you can do is send me flame mail. Here's my address: melpomene859@yahoo.com . All types of criticism are welcome.

17:27 031702 Oooh…. This is one of the fics I dug up while cleaning up my room and the computer. I don't know what got into me years ago when I wrote this. And I don't know what got into me now that I posted it here in FFnet. -.-; :sigh: I miss the days when I didn't know FFnet existed. I'm hopelessly addicted now. Ho-hum… =P Oh yeah, this one was based on a multi-chapter fic called "The Angel of Death". You might want to read it. :shrug: (if this one hasn't scared you away yet.)


End file.
